Regular file case or file organizer for keeping files in order is normally of fixed type and not movable. If one needs to carry a variety of files with oneself to go to somewhere to make a report, analysis or for some other purposes, one shall have to prepare a suitcase or container or a file cases to hold the files. However, regular suitcase or container is not practical for keeping files in order or for convenient arrangement of the files received therein. Although conventional file case is convenient for receiving files, it simply comprises some compartments for classification of files received therein or a fixed hanging structure for mounting fixed size of hanging files. If too much files are received in a file case, it will be very difficult to make a search for a specific one.
It is therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide such a portable file case which is convenient for arranging files.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a portable file case which includes an expandable compartment lining structure and a position adjustable front panel to flexibly adjust the inner receiving space according to the amount of files to mount.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a portable file case which includes internally an adjustable hanging structure for mounting a variety of hanging files.